Once Bitten, Forever Yours
by WriterGirl24
Summary: BDB Fanfic, post LE. Kaelina is a new arrival at the Brotherhood Mansion. She is shy, quiet and utterly inexperienced around males. What will her stay with the brothers bring out in her. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER – ****All characters and rights belong to J.R. Ward, with the exception of Kaelina who is my own creation. **

**Chapter One**

"Wrath? My lord, I need to speak with you."

Bella knocked gently on the door to Wrath's office. The Blind King pushed up his wraparound sunglasses and rubbed his tired eyes, something he was prone to a lot these days.

"Sure Bella, come in."

Bella entered the room and carefully closed the door with slow, deliberate movements. Wrath watched her thoughtfully, leaning back in his throne and propping his oversized feet up on the dainty French desk.

Looking down and taking her seat politely, Bella waited and cleared her throat quietly, as if trying to find the words she needed. Wrath merely observed her through the dark lenses of his shades.

"My lord…I need…to ask…I have a favour to ask of you, a serious favour."

Wrath raised his brows but said nothing of his surprise at her direct approach. Bella had never been one to mince her words and he expected today to be no exception.

"What's the favour?"

Bella crossed her legs and linked her fingers together in an effort to stop her nervous movements.

"My lord, I'm not sure if you're aware but I have friends, almost close kin, who live in the south of England."

"What?"

Bella nodded and continued, her voice quiet.

"They live alone, separate; isolated. My friend Darian and her mate have a daughter, Kaelina who is fast approaching her transition. As you can understand, they are terrified of what will happen without a male vampire nearby that she can feed from."

"Yes, I can understand that fear. What has this to do with the favour you must ask of me?" Wrath's deep voice was direct and held the command of his station, but his tone was soft and understanding.

Bella stared at her clasped hands for a moment longer before looking the King directly in the eye.

"I request permission to bring her here my lord. We have two unmated young males in the house who she might feed from during her transition which means less time for something to go hideously wrong. We also have a doctor on hand and after her change, I thought perhaps she could work with Mary and Marissa at Safe Place. She has qualifications in Social Care so she'd be ideal really."

Bella paused for breath, trying to determine Wrath's reaction. Seconds dragged by. She tried again.

"My lord, she has nowhere else to go. They have no family or friends in England and she really needs me right now. I…I cannot leave her to die."

Wrath lowered his feet carefully to the floor and rose from his seat, pacing the floor methodically as he considered Bella's proposal.

Generally, he was averse to having any civilians in the mansion at all. Extra people meant just another chance for their location to get out to the _lessers._

"Is there no other civilian family who can take her in?"

Bella shook her head fiercely.

"None whom I trust my lord. She is their only daughter and I cannot place her into the hands of strangers. I need to do this for her."

Wrath sighed and dragged a hand down his face, his haggard expression telling Bella everything she needed to know about Wrath's state of mind and patience.

Just a few nights ago, after saying goodbye to Zsadist as he headed out on patrol, she had found an email from a distant contact, someone she had not heard from for a very long time. The desperate plea was obvious in the words of the message.

As soon as Zsadist had returned from his night's hunting, Bella had sat him down and discussed the problem. Zsadist was against the idea initially, for the very simple reason that the female in question was a civilian and Wrath would never agree to it.

Bella had pointed out at that point if it were Nalla who was in such need, he would do anything to help her. She knew this was slightly unfair, it almost felt like emotional blackmail but she needed him to understand just how important this was to her.

After they had finally agreed to take the female in, Bella had made the decision to ask Wrath for permission.

She sat waiting now, hands clasped together; Dear Virgin, please let this be a good decision.

Wrath moved back to his seat and sighed deeply, pushed his jet black hair away from his eyes.

"Very well Bella, you may bring the civilian here. I trust her parents have travel plans in place for her?"

Bella nodded, overwhelming relief flooding her.

"Then I'll inform the rest of the Brotherhood and tell the _doggen_ to prepare her room. You are responsible for her while she is with us. This is the only time I make this exception to the rule Bella, be aware of that."

Bella rose from her seat, eager to tell Zsadist and the other _shellans_ the good news. Just before she opened the door, she turned back.

"My lord, thank you. This means more than you can know."

Wrath smiled one of his rare smiles and dismissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kaelina stood amongst the seething crowd, the press of bodies almost suffocating her to the point of asphyxiation. The disembarking passengers milled about like so many lost sheep and Kaelina allowed herself to get swept along with them towards the terminal exit.

Suitcase in tow, she stepped out through the glass doors and breathed in the chilly winter air. She felt strange to be here, almost disembodied, as though she were watching the scene unfold through someone else's eyes. The other day, her parents had taken her aside and explained that she had to leave them. Her mother's good friend had offered to take Kaelina in, in preparation for her transition. Kae was not stupid; she knew she needed a male vampire to feed from during the process but the thought of leaving her home and parents had terrified her.

Her parents lived in a large house that was isolated and separate and since her first memory, it had only ever been the three of them living there. There were no other vampire colonies nearby. The only male she had ever been around was her father.

When her mother had told her she was to live with Brotherhood, Kae had nearly fainted.

Males were one thing but her father had explained about the warrior class which lived within and yet separate from the vampire community. Thick blooded, strong and aggressive, they were the epitome that even the _glymera_ could not find fault with, the highest circle of the class system; a system which she knew she would be hard pressed to find her place in.

She was a simple civilian, not even a part of the aristocracy which assumed a large part of the vampire community. She was poor and beneath others of their kind.

Sighing, she heaved her bag higher on her shoulder and looked out for the car that would take her to her new home. Bitter thoughts were counter-productive and would accomplish nothing. She tried to tell herself she was lucky her mother had such a good friend to take her in, that she was blessed to be able to find work. But in truth, she was scared and very much alone in a world she knew little about. She just hoped she'd be able to get along without embarrassing herself in the process.

A black car pulled up at the curb and an elderly gentleman in a driver's uniform got out and bowed his head to her.

"Miss Kaelina? I am Fritz the butler. I was sent here to bring you home to Mistress Bella."

Kae smiled, somehow reassured by his open, friendly demeanor. She knew the reprieve in anxiety would not last forever.

After Fritz had taken her bags from her, she slid into the back seat of the car and allowed her body to melt into the buttersoft leather seats.

"Just relax Miss, we will be home shortly. There are refreshments in the compartments next to you if you would like a drink," Fritz smiled as he pulled away from the kerb and soon they were lost among the throng of traffic. Kae pulled a Diet Coke out from compartment under her seat and tried not to dwell on the inevitable night ahead of her.

God, she wished she could have stayed at home with her parents, even though logically she knew she would die without the help she would be receiving here.

Her mother's friend, Bella, would be responsible for her during her stay and would find her a male to drink from when the time was right.

She tried to picture what the male would look like and felt an instant blush in her cheeks. To take so intimately from someone she barely knew seemed wrong. But from what she had been told of the transition, she would hardly be in the state of mind to worry about something so trivial and yet this made it seem even worse; that a total stranger would see her in a wild, untamed state.

As she drained her bottle of Coke, the most secret wish that had begun to burn in her heart quietly came to the fore of her mind and she indulged herself for a few private moments in the smile it brought to her face.

Of all the males in the house, whichever of them were unmated, she secretly, desperately hoped that she just might fall in love.

Just as quickly as it had flared, she doused that hope and buried it deep in the back of her mind.

"Mistress? We have arrived," Fritz's voice announced and Kae looked out of the windows to the towering grey structure before her.

This was it. She had arrived at the Brotherhood's mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kae felt small, insignificant and so very unimportant. Fritz followed her and moments later, after standing in front of a camera, they were admitted to the house.

The first sight she met was the grandeur and colourful splendour of the entrance hall; so many colours, thick marble columns and the fantastic painting of the warriors on the ceiling above. All the breath disappeared from her lungs and her head began to spin as she became totally overwhelmed by it all.

"Kae! You made it!"

A warm, friendly female voice penetrated the mist of her confusion and Kae focused on the tall, slim, dark haired figure approaching her.

Bella smiled as her gaze settled on Kae. For all intents and purposes, this girl was practically her niece and Bella felt a warm rush of love. She looked so lost and scared, it took all of Bella's strength to ignore her natural mothering instincts and not wrap her arms around the girl.

Instead she offered her hand, her eyes sparkling with warmth and welcome.

"I'm Bella, your mother's friend. Welcome to the mansion."

Kae took the hand that was offered to her and felt herself begin to smile. Bella was warm and kind and very beautiful.

"I'm sorry for being so dumbstruck…I just…this is just so…" she shook her head and laughed, "I've never seen a place like this, it's beautiful."

Bella smiled again while Fritz came in with her suitcase.

"Well let me show you around and then I'll take you to your room. Fritz will have the _doggen_ take your things upstairs."

Kae looked around nervously as she shrugged out of her coat. Bella knew what must have been playing on her mind.

"The Brothers aren't here right now. They're out on patrol with some of the new recruits. But I'll introduce you to the other _shellans_ who live here. I hope you'll be happy with us."

Kae cleared her throat, touched by the obvious concern for her comfort and welfare.

"Thank you Bella."

She was unsure of what else to say. She hardly knew these people and right now, all she felt like doing was standing under a hot shower and crawling into bed. Maybe a few hours of decent shut eye would be enough to brush off the jet lag she was obviously feeling.

As Fritz took her coat and suitcase, Bella began showing her around the house, including the extensive kitchens, the pool table, the beautifully appointed dining room and the in-house movie theatre.

"There are also underground tunnels and a training centre for the classes. You'll get to meet a couple of the males who train; they live with the brothers here."

Kae took in all the information in stony silence, utterly overwhelmed by what she saw, heard, felt; hell, even the smell of the place was unfamiliar and unsettling to her.

A sudden wave of homesickness swept over her and anxiety knotted her stomach.

"Uhh Bella, this is really great but I really think I'd like to go to my room now. I need to call my mum and let her know I'm here ok."

Bella nodded and smiled.

"Ok, I'll show you to your room now and get Fritz to bring you a little supper. Then you can rest up and we'll see you at First Meal tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Kae nodded, relieved. Bella was now leading her down a corridor filled with statues but Kae barely registered her surroundings. All she cared about was hearing her mother's voice.

Down the corridor, a door opened and Kae stopped dead in her tracks as a very large, very lethal looking male walked towards them.

She took in the skull trim of his hair, the jagged scar which curled in an S down his face but the most arresting feature was the brilliant citrine yellow of his eyes.

He might have seemed totally menacing except for the small bundle wrapped in a baby pink blanket in his arms. As the bundle squirmed, two tiny pudgy hands latched themselves around the male's neck and Kae realised it was a baby.

"Z, is she playing you up?" Bella mused, her whole body reacting to the male now stood next to them. It did not take a genius to figure out that he was Bella's mate; Kae has seen this reaction between her own parents. Even after years of being together, they still responded physically to each other.

The male dropped a kiss on either side of Bella's neck, over her veins and passed the pink blanket, which held an adorable baby girl, over to her. The male turned his gaze to Kae and she quickly dropped her eyes to the carpet.

"Is this her?" his voice was terse and deep.

Kae looked up and saw Bella give him a small frown as if she disapproved of his tone.

"Z, this is Kaelina, Darian's daughter. Kae, this is my mate Zsadist."

Kae swallowed her initial fear and bowed her head respectfully to the warrior.

Zsadist extended his hand and shook hers carefully.

"Good to meet you Kae, I hope you'll be comfortable here."

She smiled and looked to the now very much awake baby in Bella's arms.

"And who's this darling little creature?"

"Nalla."

Zsadist chest visibly swelled with pride at he looked down at his young and Kae could tell the 'father' element was very much at work in the warrior.

"Kae is going to her room for now and rest up. I've told her we'll let her have some space and catch up with her at First Meal tomorrow."

Zsadist touched Nalla's cheek softly and a smile briefly touched his lips. The effect made him seem much more handsome.

"Why don't you put Nalla to bed? I'll take Kae to her room and then get us some supper."

Bella smiled.

"Rest well Kae, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kae watched her walk off and felt a brief pang of panic. Zsadist's deep voice brought her back to where she was.

"Come, I'll show you to your room."

Kae followed him further down the corridor and stopped outside a door.

"This is your room; I hope it'll be comfortable enough for you."

Z opened the door and showed her where everything was and how to ring down to Fritz if she needed anything.

Just as he was leaving, he paused by the door, silhouetted against the glaring light of the corridor. He seemed momentarily uncomfortable and Kae could not imagine what the hell could make a male like him feel awkward.

"Just so you know Kae, Bella is thrilled to have you here and whatever makes my _shellan_ happy makes me happy. So if there is ever anything you need, just come to us."

Kae seemed at a loss for words. Zsadist dragged a hand over his skull trim.

"Yeah well….shit, I'm no good at the whole touchy feely thing but, just so you know ok."

"Thank you sire, and please give my thanks to Bella as well. I don't know what she had to pull to allow me to be here but I am grateful."

Z smiled briefly and bid her goodnight, closing the door carefully on his way out.

Kae took in her sumptuous surroundings and staggered back towards the bed, ass planting herself on the soft mattress.

She was finally here, in the Brotherhood's mansion. And the first male she had met had been the scariest she had ever seen to be sure.

Falling back, her chestnut mane of hair splaying out behind her, she reached for her bedside phone and dialled an outside line. As the tone rang in her ear, she wondered how this first day was going to end for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Kae tossed and turned beneath the covers of the luxurious bed, the sheets twisting and tangling around her slim legs. She sighed raggedly, pushed her hair away from her eyes and turned to look at the bedside clock. The LED display read as eight in the morning.

After a scalding shower and a quick supper of toast, she had tried to sleep. But as exhausted as her body was, Kae could not get her mind to switch off.

Throughout the rest of the night, while her tortured brain kept reliving the past week over and over again, she'd heard various voices and the sounds of heavily booted feet marching along the corridor. Kae had buried her head in her pillows and tried desperately to imagine she was lying in her own bed back home, that the footsteps going past her door were those of her parents.

Instead, unfamiliar voices and scents bombarded her.

Giving up, she threw back the covers in frustration and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Going to the closet, she pulled out a black silk dressing gown and slipped it on over her bed shorts and baby tee but left it untied and open. She'd had more than enough of feeling suffocated in this room. Her suitcase had been brought her room before she went to bed and now she rummaged through and pulled out an mp3 player and a fold up docking station. These she tucked into her pocket.

Silently, she left her room and headed down the corridor towards the staircase, her bare feet making no sound on the carpet. As she descended the stairs, Fritz came out of one of the many doors and jumped at the sight of her.

"Mistress, was there something you needed? I would be more than happy to bring you anything you need."

His horror at having missed her needs seemed strange to Kae.

"Fritz I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep. Jet lag, you know," she shrugged.

Fritz shifted the stack of fresh napkins he was carrying to his other hand.

"Is there anything I can get for you now Mistress?"

"No, but if you could point the way to the kitchen for me, that would be great. I'm just going to make myself some breakfast…I promise I'll clean up when I've finished."

Fritz hesitated for a moment.

"Are you sure you would not like me to bring something to your room Mistress?"

Kae shook her head.

"No, I need to do something with myself, something familiar. This place is too…" she paused and looked around her, momentarily lost, "…it's too strange. Please show me? I promise I'll stay out of the way."

Fritz showed her how to get to the kitchens, fretting needlessly over a guest serving themselves but Kae soon overruled his objections by reminding him that she was not an aristocrat but a civilian and more than used to doing things herself.

"Civilian or not, you are a guest of this house Mistress and I would be failing in my duties if I did not serve you as you ought to be."

Kae rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fritz, I promise not to make a habit of it. Please, I just need something to do to distract myself and it might as well be to make myself something to eat."

He finally conceded and left her to whatever she needed to do.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, she set up her mp3 player on its docking station and soon the familiar and soothing sounds of her favourite tunes echoed around the vast space.

Kae hummed along to the music, finding a reassuring calm in the beats she was so used to hearing at home. It made the mansion seem a little less imposing and frightening.

She moved around the room, searching out a large frying pan and opened the impressively stocked fridge. A good old fashioned English Breakfast seemed to be just what she needed and she selected eggs, bacon, sausages, mushrooms and tomatoes.

Soon the frying pan was popping and sizzling as she threw in the mushrooms, sausages and bacon, turning them until the mushrooms were soft and the bacon was crisp. The most wonderful aroma filled the kitchen and she could almost imagine for a moment that she was back home in England.

Moving the cooked items to a warm plate, she added the tomatoes and eggs and popped some bread into the toaster while she set about making a cup of tea.

The song on the player changed to one of her favourites, a piece of R n B that always made her wish for a male to call her own, silly wishful thinking that she never allowed herself to succumb to too much. Her spirits lifted immeasurably and she turned the volume up as loud as she dared, helped by the high ceiling of the kitchen.

She sang along, danced despite herself and lost herself to the music that she loved, her robe billowing around her as she twirled around, her voice carrying as loudly as the music itself. She couldn't help it; in this perfect moment, she almost felt at home.

Passing by the toaster, she grabbed the two pieces and turned to add them to the warm plate…a dark imposing figure loomed largely in the doorway.

Kae jumped and stumbled back, the toast slipping from her fingers as she caught herself on the edge of the counter.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't wake you, I was just making some….sorry," she mumbled, trying to gather herself as she picked up the toast. As she shoved it into a bin, she tried to swallow the fear that she had somehow intruded on someone else's space.

The male in the doorway came further into the kitchen, eyeing her with open curiosity. He was dark haired, tall and solid, his arms thick with ropes of heavy muscle. He was pierced in several places and bore a tattoo of a single red teardrop below his eye.

His eyes…Dear Virgin, his eyes were beautiful; one blue and one green and striking to look at. He was dressed in a black muscle shirt and workout pants but barefooted as she was.

'Say something please,' she wished silently to herself as she rescued her frying pan from the heat and served everything up onto the waiting plate.

"You must be Kaelina."

Kae turned as the male spoke; it was a statement, not a question so he must have known about her arrival. She nodded and made a small, if belated attempt, at the proper greeting of someone who was of higher social rank than she. Slowly, she bowed her head and introduced herself in the Old Language. The male smiled and moved closer to her.

"No need for formalities Kaelina, it's a pleasure to meet you. Bella told us you were coming to live here. I'm Qhuinn by the way."

He stuck out his hand and Kae shook it gingerly.

"Please call me Kae, sire. Only my mother calls me by my full name."

Qhuinn laughed and she found herself chuckling along as well.

"Like I said Kae, no formality here. Just call me Qhuinn ok."

"Ok…Qhuinn. Look, I'm sorry if I woke you up. I was just making something to eat."

Qhuinn smiled slowly, revealing the tips of perfectly white fangs.

Of course, Kae thought, he had already been through the change.

"The music didn't wake me, although I did enjoy your singing and dancing," Qhuinn smiled and winked at her, causing Kae to blush, "It was the smell of your cooking."

Kae looked at the heaped plate in front of her and suddenly felt like a pig for cooking so much.

"You wanna share some with me? I'd be more than happy to split this," she offered cautiously, not wishing to cross some etiquette barrier she did not know about.

Qhuinn looked at her as though she had offered a thirsty man her last drop of water.

"You would share your food with me? Food you have prepared yourself?"

She didn't understand why this should seem like such a big deal; hell it was just a good greasy fry up breakfast. But the seriousness in Qhuinn's expression made her think otherwise about her comeback.

"Umm sure, I mean, I'm not gonna starve to death anytime soon and you look about as hungry as I am."

Qhuinn smiled broadly and picked up two forks from the stack on the counter.

"Lets have some breakfast then," he grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Kae pulled up two chairs to the middle counter and set down the full plate along with two cups.

"Would you like some tea? I've made a pot."

Qhuinn grinned.

"English breakfast, English tea, English girl…guess this is a day for culture shock huh," he chuckled and Kae felt her cheeks burn at the way he smiled; it was self confidant, penetrating and very sensual.

Kae did not know how she knew this; her experience of males having been limited to her Father. But Qhuinn's eyes held a light that suggested he was interested.

She cleared her throat and poured two cups of steaming hot tea, adding milk and sugar before passing one over to him.

The both picked up their forks and began to eat, Qhuinn starting on the bacon and Kae trying the sausage. They ate in silence for a few moments before Kae speared a piece of the sausage and held it towards Qhuinn's mouth.

"You have to try this, it's delicious."

Qhuinn froze. Kae looked at the food on her fork.

"Is there something wrong with it? Don't you like sausage?"

He said nothing, merely stared at her with an expression of utter disbelief.

Kae dropped the fork and picked up her tea.

"Sorry…forget it, it doesn't matter."

She drank deeply from her cup, her cheeks flushing crimson in embarrassment.

"Do you know what kind of honour you just paid me by doing that?" Qhuinn's voice stirred the silence and she jerked her head back around to look at him.

"Doing what?"

He gestured to the fork that now lay abandoned on the plate.

"Offering to feed me from your hand? That's a very intimate, very personal gesture to a male."

Kae looked up, the glorious colour of his mismatched eyes drawing her gaze.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. Was that offensive to you?"

She looked down and sighed, exasperated.

"Qhuinn I'm not the same as normal females. I've only ever lived with my parents. Until today, I never saw another vampire in my life. My Mum and Dad are both common civilians and they never really taught me much about aristocratic social customs so occasionally I'm gonna put my foot in it big time."

She looked up, fully prepared to weather the obvious despair and irritation in his eyes.

Instead, she met with a gaze that was both intimate and warm.

"If this is the way you normally screw up Kae, you can make mistakes with me anytime you like. As for all that aristocratic social rules bullshit, I'd sooner cut my arm off than conform to those kinds of rules anymore."

Kae felt flushed as his quiet words passed between them. He was sat so close now she could feel the heat radiating from his skin and for the merest fraction of a second, she fought the urge to place her hands on his arm and connect to his warmth and solid strength.

The sudden rush of heat frightened her a little. She had never felt desire before and didn't know how to react to this new feeling. As if he could sense his, Qhuinn backed off a little.

"Listen, I'm gonna head back to bed now," his voice was low and soothing, "I'll let you finish your breakfast but if you wanna hook up later and do something, I'll be around. Just ask Fritz for me."

Qhuinn winked, his grin indecently decadent as he sauntered towards the kitchen door.

"By the way," he paused by the doorjamb, "thank you for sharing your food and company with me."

Kae smiled, not nervous or shy but one of genuine warmth at his kind words.

"You're very welcome Qhuinn."

Later, as she washed her things in the sink, she felt that her first interaction with a male had gone very well indeed. So much in fact, she secretly hoped she would run into him a lot more often from now on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

That evening, as the shutters went down for the night, Kae dressed herself in her favourite cowboy boots, skinny dark blue jeans and a cream coloured tunic top. She knew, in quiet reflection as she brushed through her chestnut mane of hair, that she was taking care to dress her best and she knew it was because she had hopes of running into Qhuinn again.

Kae twisted her hair into a loose knot and secured it with a clip, a few wisps escaping and framing her face. Would Qhuinn think she was pretty? Her mother had always told her she was so but wasn't that the way of parents? She examined her smooth complexion and soft lips, her finely arched brows and the warm hazel of her eyes. In her own view, she was a plain Jane, nothing special and very ordinary. She sighed and smoothed out her tunic and made sure there were no creases in her jeans.

She checked herself in the mirror and paused by her dressing table before leaving. Opening her jewellery box, she reached in and took out a beautiful silver necklace with a tiny dragon charm attached to it. Securing it around her slender neck, she left the room and headed down to the dining room for First Meal.

Delicious smells of pancakes, sausages, butter and the sweet scent of maple syrup teased her even before she reached the dining room.

As she walked in, several pairs of eyes turned her way and the general murmur of conversation that had been in full flow beforehand came to an awkward halt.

In front of her, sat nine of the biggest males Kae had ever seen in her short life. Beside them sat the _shellans_, each as beautiful as the next.

Kae backed herself into the corner slightly, her reaction one of fear and defence. Out of the many faces, she recognised Bella and Zsadist. On the opposite side of the grand table, a tall glass of juice in his hand, sat Qhuinn, who shot her a warm smile. Kae's stomach fluttered but her insides felt as though they were filled with wet cement. With all these eyes on her, she had never felt so self conscious in her life!

Bella was the first to rise and came over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Kae felt instantly calmed.

"Everyone, this is Kaelina," Bella gestured to Kae who waved feebly, "Kae, these are the brothers."

Bella introduced each warrior by name and they each in turn greeted her with open friendliness. The king and queen awed her the most, her voice growing quiet as she attempted to greet them in the proper manner.

Wrath and Beth greeted her warmly and assured her that she was very welcome in their home.

With the introductions out of the way, Kae looked for a free seat at the table, feeling too self conscious to sit too near the brothers. Qhuinn rose from his seat and proffered the empty chair next to his. With no other option in sight, Kae walked around the table and took the seat next to Qhuinn. Gradually, the breakfast chatter started up again and Kae breathed a sigh of relief as her presence was no longer the focus of attention…with the exception of one person. As she settled into her seat, she turned to Qhuinn who was watching her with undisguised interest. She felt her cheeks go pink and smiled shyly.

"Do I have something on my face?" she whispered as Fritz brought in a hot plate of pancakes and sausage for her.

Qhuinn chuckled; the sound was deep and rich. Kae laughed and reached for the syrup…at the exact same time Qhuinn did. As their fingers touched, she felt a tingle of warmth course through her hand.

"Umm…sorry," Qhuinn hovered the syrup bottle over her plate, "Where do you want it?"

Kae took in his profile and for a brief second, her female senses came online in a rush of suggestive ideas about where he could put the syrup.

"Kae…do you still want the syrup?"

Quickly, she checked herself, blushing a deep crimson. He must have been able to sense her attraction. Her mother had always said she was easy to read, more open with her feelings than a book in her lap.

Qhuinn squeezed the syrup over her plate and began to eat his breakfast, watching with a curious satisfaction as she began to eat her own.

The talk between them was pleasant and light. Qhuinn introduced her to John Matthew and Blaylock, both of whom were late coming to breakfast. Kae laughed at the jokes they told, how they ribbed each other and how they made her feel as though she were truly part of the group.

Qhuinn felt as though his body were a tuning fork as soon as she had entered the breakfast room, his muscles humming with a strange energy he could not explain.

The second she had walked in, he noticed everything about her; the way her outfit clung to her slender curves, the way her heeled boots made her walk with a slightly sensual gait and the sweet vanilla scent she carried with her. As they talked during breakfast, he noticed that she made the exchange between them so effortless. It was a natural as breathing air. As he mopped up the last of his buttery syrup with the final bite of his pancake, he realised he wanted to spend more time with her.

They left the dining room together. Kae was going over to Safe Place for the first time that night so that Marissa could show her around and introduce her to the staff.

From what she'd understood at breakfast, Qhuinn was John's personal bodyguard, a position of great honour and responsibility as John was brother to the queen.

"Do you want to go to Last Meal together?" she opened asked as they paused by the grand staircase. Qhuinn folded his thick arms across his chest and grinned.

"Sure, if you think you could a use a friend like me, I'd be more than happy to escort you."

Kae smiled.

"Thanks…guess I'd better get ready for work then. I'll catch you later Qhuinn."

Qhuinn smiled even more broadly as his name left her lips. It sounded so right coming from her. His eyes fixed on her cheek for a moment as a smudge of syrup shone honey gold in the light.

"Whoa Kae, hold up a second…you got something there."

Kae paused and looked at her top, searching for whatever had gotten his attention.

Qhuinn moved forward. He should have just wiped it off; he should have used a napkin or something similar. Instead, his roaring male instinct took over in the face of a female he was coming to desire.

Qhuinn dropped his mouth to her cheek, kissed it softly and delicately licked off the syrup.

"Mmmm, you are sweet to taste Kae," he grinned, his mismatched eyes smouldering a little as they took her in. Except, her expression wasn't one of girly shyness or even sexual interest; it was one of fear. Her whole body had gone rigid and as cold as ice.

He had scared her.

"Kae, I'm sorry, that was too forward of me…"

Kae looked down at her feet and backed away towards the stairs.

"It's fine Qhuinn really…I have to go, I'll see you later."

She turned without looking at him and hurried up the stairs. Qhuinn stared after her, confused. He was pretty sure at the table that her eyes had given away her interest in him as a male. She had looked into his eyes a great deal…perhaps she was curious about his defect, one which had kept him as an outsider to his own snobbish family for years.

Yes, that must be it. To be kissed so intimately by someone who was less than the _glymera's _perfect standards must have been horrifying for her.

Frowning, Qhuinn shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked off towards the gym where John would be waiting for their workout.

He had thought that Kae was above such petty aristocratic nonsense; perhaps he was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Kae marched into her bathroom and began to run the bath, adding a generous squeeze of her favourite Body Shop shower gel to the water. As the tub filled with vanilla scented bubbles, she stripped out of her clothing and stared at herself in the mirror.

She had really enjoyed today at Safe Place. Marissa had introduced her to the staff and some of the residents who lived there with their young.

Kae felt her eyes water as Marissa had described some of the cases and her heart had truly bled for the suffering most of them had endured.

But overshadowing today had been her departure from Qhuinn this morning.

Absentmindedly, she touched her cheek where his warm tongue had licked the syrup away. Oh dear Virgin, her heart had raced furiously, her hands had trembled and her breath completely evaporated.

But then she had frozen, ignorant of what to make of her feelings. Qhuinn had looked at her as though he was confused by this. But then why should he be any the wiser about her or her lack of male companionship. Her Father had been a wonderful role model for her and while he and her Mother were still very much in love, they had never really explained to her what to do when her body reacted this way.

The only other male that had ever been in her life had been Lorn and it was not as if she could even remember him…

Kae gripped the tiny dragon charm on her necklace and squeezed her eyes tight until the threat of tears dissipated.

She was not going to cry today. Kae shook herself, pulled the restraining clip from her chestnut hair and stepped into the hot water. She lay back amongst the bubbles and closed her eyes, a deep sigh escaping her lips. She knew she would have to find Qhuinn to explain her behaviour this morning. At the very least, she owed him an apology. He wasn't to know about her defect as a female, her irrational and obscure fear of letting a male touch her. For so long, she had wondered what it would feel like.

She knew it was fast approaching time for Last Meal and that she couldn't linger for long in the cooling water.

A rapid knock sounded on the door to her room.

"Coming, just a moment," she called out, leaping from the water and quickly dragging on a cream silk dressing gown which hung on the back of the bathroom door; the fabric stuck to her wet skin and her hair dripped as it hung wet and glossy down her back.

She ran to her door, checked that she was not showing anything inappropriate and pulled on the handle.

Outside, Qhuinn stood with his hands stuck into the pockets of his distressed jeans, his black muscle shirt encapsulating and emphasizing every muscle. His hair was spiked tonight and Kae's eyes traced every one of the studs that pierced his ear line. But always, always her gaze was drawn to the green and blue of his beautiful eyes.

"Good evening Kae, do you still want me to escort you to Last Meal?"

Qhuinn's tone was polite and pleasant enough but it lacked the warmth it had previously held when he spoke to her.

His face gave away nothing; it was not exactly cold but Kae could hardly say he was pleased to see her.

"Hi Qhuinn…I'd love to go down with you yes, I just need to dress if you could wait for me please?"

Qhuinn nodded and Kae stepped aside to allow him to step through the door. She closed it carefully and took a steadying breath. Her reaction this morning must have offended him greatly; it was the only way she could explain his behaviour to her now.

"Qhuinn listen…about this morning? …"

He raised his hand to silence her and shook his head.

"You don't need to explain anything Kae; it's what I'm used to…although to be honest, I really didn't think you'd be the same as everyone else."

His tone held a note of bitterness and Kae frowned.

"I don't understand…I just wanted to explain why I froze after you kissed me."

Qhuinn tutted under his breath and looked as though he were about to launch into a tirade but Kae butted in before he could start.

"That was my first kiss ok?"

Qhuinn froze, utter shock dawning on his face, his mouth hanging open. God, Kae felt like such a loser to have to explain this to a male she really wanted to see her as a female of worth.

"I froze this morning because when you kissed me, I had no idea what to do…I freaked ok, I'm sorry."

She looked down at her feet, feeling stupid and foolish.

Qhuinn coughed and dragged a hand through his spiked hair.

"I…uhh…I thought that maybe you didn't want someone like me to kiss you."

Kae looked up, her forehead wrinkling slightly as she tried to figure out what he was talking about.

"Someone like you?"

He gestured to his eyes and frowned.

"Mismatched eyes? Not the kind of defect most females could miss."

Kae rubbed her arms, the cool of the room beginning to seep through the wet silk of her dressing gown.

"What defect Qhuinn?" Kae was genuinely confused, "I think your eyes are gorgeous…"

She quickly closed her mouth and cursed, blushing deep scarlet.

Qhuinn stared at her in complete amazement, realising that she was indeed attracted to him. His amazement soon turned to want and he approached this wonderful, beautiful, intriguing female cautiously. He felt an overwhelming sense of relief that she was not put off by his eyes.

As he stepped up to her, he noticed how the pale silk stuck to her skin. His hands reached out to her folded arms and the coolness of her wet skin told him that she'd been in the bath only a few minutes beforehand. Qhuinn gently rubbed his warm palms up and down her arms slowly, bringing heat back to her cool flesh.

"Kae look at me, please."

Kae looked up and allowed her gaze to meet his.

"I want to do something, just don't panic ok?" he smiled tentatively and ever so gently, kissed her forehead and slowly moved to kiss each of her cheeks.

Kae closed her eyes, swaying in his grip as he held her arms in his strong hands. His scent filled her nose and she inhaled deeply, dragging him deeper into her lungs. Dear Lord, that dark spicy smell was incredible. She waited for him to move his mouth to hers, to kiss her in the special way that males kissed females.

Instead, she felt his lips hover just the tiniest fraction of space over hers, his sweet breath brushing across her lips as soft as a teasing feather.

"Why don't you get dressed Kae, I'll wait just outside for you ok."

Kae opened her eyes. Qhuinn was smiling at her in a way that made her insides melt. She grinned, blushing pink.

He closed the door behind him and Kae pulled some clothes from her bag. He wanted to kiss her but he wasn't rushing her. He understood her.

Smothering a delighted laugh in the wool of her favourite jumper, she fell back on the bed and thought for just a second that she could fly to the stars.

Qhuinn…she was starting to fall for him, very hard indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER - Any mention of songs or their artists are for reference only. I claim no rights to them. They do not belong to me, all rights belong to the artists.**

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long. Thank you so much for your continued support and reviews. I will post the next chapter soon.**

**Chapter Eight**

Last Meal that night was a pleasant affair. Her stomach full of butterflies, Kae sipped her wine and ate her meal as best she could while trying to mask the smile that insisted on appearing on her lips every five seconds. Her warm, hazel gaze drifted to the male sat next to her, his lips curved into the same grin as he quietly ate his dinner.

Sat across the table, two people viewed them curiously. Bella, seated next to Zsadist as usual, smirked behind the cover of her napkin as she caught the furtive glances passed between Qhuinn and Kae and her heart warmed with approval. This was exactly what she had been hoping for.

The other, more confused, glance came from John Matthew, his brow creased questioningly. Ever since he'd known Qhuinn, the guy had been a semi permanent erection waiting to happen. The ladies worshipped him and he was well known for his sexual antics at ZeroSum on their nights out. Yet here he was, acting like someone had whacked him with the puppy love stick. John shook his head and concentrated on his meal; he'd have to ask what was going down when they were alone next time. His behaviour was too bizarre to dismiss.

After the meal had finished, Kae excused herself from the rest of the company and left the dining room. It was still too early for bed and her body was full of nervous energy.

She needed to do something, something that would take Qhuinn's gorgeous smile off her mind for five minutes and exhaust her enough to fall asleep.

She caught sight of Fritz coming out of the dining room with his arms full of table linens ready for the wash.

After making a few enquiries from the more than helpful butler, she headed up the staircase and towards her room. As she rounded a corner, her head full of fuzzy, silly thoughts, three sets of footsteps came her way. Looking up, Kae's face exploded into a smile she could no more control than the sun; John Matthew, Blay and Qhuinn, all dressed for workout and laughing and joking with each other.

Kae slowed her pace and watched them enviably; their ease and natural flow with each other was something she had never had with other people. Once she had started to mature, her father did not think it was wise for her to mix with humans and so had kept her at home. After the death of Lorn, her mother could not bear to be parted from her and so Kae had submitted herself to _sehclusion _and had not left the property unless it was with her parents.

She gave a little sigh, realising now that she had been terribly lonely for so long, she had forgotten what it felt like.

As the trio drew level with her, Kae lowered her gaze to the floor; doubtless Qhuinn would be mortified at her for showing any kind of female warmth or admiration for him while he was with his boys.

Qhuinn paused by her while the other two carried on for a few paces and then waited, watching him.

Kae looked up, just as Qhuinn stroked her arm and dipped his head to kiss her cheek softly. Her eyes widened in surprise, pleased beyond measure by his tenderness. She looked at the warm smile gracing his firm, oh so sensual lips, the blood red teardrop tattooed beneath his blue eye; oh boy she was in big trouble with this male! Her heart raced as his smile grew and her own lips curved in response. Tentatively, she reached out and brushed her hand gently across the hard expanse of his abdomen and felt the muscles there grow taught.

In the distance, someone coughed politely. John Matthew looked at Blay, smirking, and his hands moved in a flurry of silent words.

"Yo Qhuinn, you coming with us or you gonna hook up later?" Blay's words were addressed to Qhuinn but his steady gaze was fixed solely on Kae. There was something hidden in his eyes, behind a wall he wasn't about to drop.

Qhuinn seemed to collect himself and nodded to his friends.

"I'm coming now guys," he conceded. Turning back to her, Qhuinn smiled down at Kae.

"I'll come see you later, true?...before bed."

His smile was pure decadence and Kae felt a sudden rush of longing heat between her thighs. He was coming to say goodnight to her.

As he walked off with his brothers, Kae quickly changed into some cotton yoga pants and a slim fitting tee shirt. Into a small bag, she stuffed a hand towel, a bottle of water and her mp3 player.

Fritz had given her directions to the gym and she intended to run out her restlessness on a treadmill for a while.

She found the gym without much effort. It was state of the art and thankfully empty. Dumping her bag, she pulled out her mp3 player, plugged it into her foldaway speaker set and selected her dance music play list; a selection of DJ Sammy, some old school club tunes including Insomnia by Faithless and some winding, grinding R n B tracks. Oh the thought of dancing with Qhuinn to some of those made her knees weak.

Chuckling to herself, Kae set the player down on a nearby bench, adjusted the settings on the treadmill and began her workout. After ten minutes, she stepped up the pace, regulating her breathing and concentrating on not falling flat on her face.

She was just getting into her rhythm when the gym doors opened and the three young warriors strode in. They were dressed in martial arts jis, obviously having finished a session in the training centre which she knew was attached to the brotherhoods mansion.

Once again, she felt as though she was intruding on someone else's space but as Bella insisted on reminding her, this was her home now as well and she could be wherever she wanted to.

The music on her player switched to, what she liked to think of as, her wind down tunes.

The heavy bass music pumped through the speakers. Kae lowered the speed of her machine and steadied her breaths. Blay and John both raised their hands in greeting as they walked past her towards the weights; Qhuinn physically turned to her and smiled, displaying his perfectly lovely bright white fangs.

Kae caught her lower lip between her teeth as she stared at him.

His eyes were dark with promise as he peeled his top away with a long, languorous stretch of his upper torso muscles. Kae forgot to breathe, any oxygen her lungs had held just dissipating into nothingness. Around his neck, a thick chain was attached with a marker bearing John Matthew's family crest so that anyone would know whom it was that he protected.

She finished her session on the treadmill and stepped over to the mirrors to stretch as she warmed down. Behind her, she could hear Qhuinn lifting weights as he sat at the bench.

A few times, she looked in the mirrors and could see him watching her as she stretched, bending and easing her limbs, her muscles strong and lean.

When he thought she wasn't looking, his eyes burned with hunger and to her surprise, it gave her an electrifying thrill to know that he wanted her like that…like that?

As she finished her stretches, she took a long pull on her bottle of water, gulping it down.

He was coming to say goodnight to her shortly. What if he didn't say goodnight? What if he didn't say anything? What if she gave in to what her body was demanding and allowed him to stay in her bed…to mate with her?

Every biological function in her body screamed its approval at this thought. Her breath caught in her throat as she tied back her hair and wiped her face with her towel.

She needed to be showered and dressed before he came to say goodnight.

Bold as it was and probably very unladylike, she wished more than anything else for Qhuinn to stay with her tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Later that day, Kae towel dried her hair and combed it through. The sweet scent of her vanilla spice shampoo permeated the air around her in delicate waves. She sat before her vanity table in nothing more than her underwear, her stomach knotted with nerves, each stroke through the wet, silken lengths of her dark hair taking longer than the last.

She did not know if she had the courage to follow through with what her body wanted; hell, she wanted to lay with Qhuinn more than she could say. Did that make her bad? Did it make her some kind of slut, because she barely knew him?

Kae cast her thoughts back to the first time she had met him the day before. Every glance, every word, every body gesture told her that he was interested. His actions today had been confirmation of that; the very warmth he gave off drew her in like a sweet, honeyed trap. Kae knew she was trapped; trapped within the beautiful colour of his eyes, trapped within the yearning ache she felt whenever he touched her. But most of all, she was trapped by his kindness and the intense male essence that was him alone.

She glanced at the clock and knew he would come for her soon. A smile quirked the fullness of her lips and her heart quickened as she pulled on her black silk dressing gown and waited in the near darkness of her room.

The shutters slid smoothly down the windows, closing out the impending dawn and masking the room in a soft, muted light that came from the candles that burned in each corner.

Kae heard the knock at the door and the hush of the heavy wood brushing across the thick carpet as it was opened and closed. Still she kept her back to the door; her eyes forward, her fingers trembling. She barely heard his footsteps as he crossed the floor to her but the instant he stroked her hair, her entire body came alive. She heard him inhale deeply, taking her scent into his lungs and holding it there.

She sucked in her own breath as his firm hands slid smoothly over her hips and pulled her back against him.

"Qhuinn…" her words became lost in the rush of breath as his questing hands found the ties on her robe and began to loosen them. His body came up hard against her back and she felt a quickening in her chest as his obvious erection pressed through the distressed denim of his jeans and ground softly against her bottom. Qhuinn growled softly in her ear as he swept her hair away from her neck, his lips pressing softly against her bare skin, moving across her shoulder and up towards her ear. His warm breath tickled her.

"Shh, don't worry Kae. I won't bite…much," Qhuinn chuckled softly.

Kae's mind filled with deliciously sinful images but she was unable to stop her body trembling as Qhuinn slowly turned her in his arms to face him.

She was struck by how remarkably gentle his face was, despite the raging heat his body was throwing off, her own reacting to him as flames of desire began to lick across her skin. His beautiful blue and green eyes were smouldering with undisguised want but there was no hurry in his touch.

"Put your hands on me Kae, don't be afraid," he smiled gently as his firm hands gently gripped her waist.

Kae drew a deep breath and allowed her hands to travel slowly up the length of his thickly muscled arms, her fingers memorising the smoothness of his skin, the broad strength of his shoulders until they cupped the back of his neck. Bravely, she allowed her fingers to stroke the soft hair on his nape and was rewarded as he trembled slightly under her touch. Qhuinn's arms tightened around her, drawing her body flush against his.

Heat flared in her cheeks. She had never been held this way by a male before and her body only craved more of the feeling.

Qhuinn simply held her; though the strength of his arms belied his calmness, he did not rush her response to him. When she was ready, he fully intended to take her. Not the same way he had had sex with the girls in the club. Not in some toilet stall in the dark with the heavy bass of music thumping through the walls.

He wanted to take her gently, slowly; in his bed so that she could fall asleep in his arms long after they had exhausted themselves. He would watch over her with his gun in his hand, ready to protect her at a moments notice. He wanted to feed her from his vein, nourish and care for her. He wanted his scent all over her, inside her, saturating her so that every other male within a hundred mile radius would know that she belonged to him and him alone.

Mentally, he took a step back and examined the thoughts rushing through his mind. Was this bonded male shit? He focused his gaze on her face, the luminous warmth of her eyes and the perfect curve of her lips. Her chestnut hair was damp, drying into soft loose curls and smelled pleasantly of that vanilla shampoo she seemed to favour.

She was a female of worth, unbelievably beautiful and totally trusting of him.

How could Kae want him as much as she did? He had slept around, had been born with a defect so bad that his own family had despised him. What was it that Kae saw in him?

Kae could sense Qhuinn's slight shift from her, though his attention remained fixed on her. Carefully, she moved her hands to his face and stroked them carefully over his cheeks and across his brow until she cupped his firmly set jaw in her soft hands. Her soft brown eyes met with the jewelled brilliance of his own blue green gaze.

The words she spoke came tumbling from her mouth before she had a chance to stop them.

"You are beautiful Qhuinn."

Qhuinn dropped his head, unable to keep his gaze locked with hers.

"Do not use that word to me….please."

Kae frowned and cupped her delicate fingers under his chin so she could see him. A tiny line formed between her brows.

"Why not? What is it?" her voice echoed softly with confusion.

Qhuinn's pain blazed in his eyes.

"Do you honestly not see? My flaws are glaring even to me and the defect which has alienated me from everyone except the brothers is something that doesn't even bother you? How can this be so?"

His voiced was sharp with anger and Kae shrank back as his hands gripped her shoulders.

Qhuinn paused, ashamed of his outburst. He set her aside and lumbered over to sit on the edge of her bed. He leaned his elbows onto his legs, his head dropping to his hands.

Kae's vision blurred as his words revealed their meaning and her voice seemed to stick in her throat. Slowly, she approached Qhuinn and sank onto her knees, the soft carpet cushioned beneath her.

"Qhuinn…" she tried to make the right words come but how did she tell him what he was worth?

"You really think all that matters to me? You think that I measure the worth of a male by the colour of his eyes…or…or how many females he had bedded?" her voice was thick with emotion, the tears now spilling over, unbidden, "Because none of that is important. A male of worth should be judged by how he treats his friends and his brothers, he should be judged by the way he shows kindness to those around him…"

Her voice shook, barely able to take the breath needed to push out the words she needed to say to him.

"He should be judged by the strength of his character and how much he means to the people who care about him, not by whether his eyes are the same colour. For heaven's sake, you ask me not to judge you on your defects and yet you condemn yourself for the same reasons!"

Qhuinn raised his head slowly, his beautiful bright eyes filled with a kind of hope, tinged with the sorrow of his own disbelief. Kae rested her hands on the warmth of his bare arms, trying to find a way to tell him, to show him what he meant to her; what his kindness had meant to her.

"You are beautiful, you are worthy and there is nothing wrong with you…"her voice trailed away, broken by the rush of feeling he drew from her.

Qhuinn's expression changed to one of genuine warmth, his eyes darkened as his gaze moved over her hair, her eyes and lingered on her full lips. Slowly, he moved his hands to cup her cheeks and pulled her gently towards him.

The moment their lips touched, Kae felt as though she would never breathe again. His mouth was soft, yielding but firm and demanding. The delicious taste of him lingered on her lips and as she parted them to draw in a breath, his tongue quickly touched inside the satin warmth of her mouth. A soft moan escaped her.

Qhuinn tried to slow his kiss, tried to rein in his stirring passion but it was too late.

As she moaned in response to him, his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close to him, caught in the V of his thighs. Her hands grasped his shoulders before curling around his neck and into his hair. Qhuinn growled softly in his throat as he stood up, breaking their kiss long enough to pick her up and wrap her legs around his waist, his strong arms holding her close to kiss her again, deeply and softly, possessing and marking her all at once as his bonding scent flooded in waves, saturating her.

Kae was breathless with passion, her body was hot and her skin felt too tight for her. As his hands scooped under her bottom to support her, she pressed that most intimate part of her against the physical evidence of his desire and all thought left her.

"Kae, I'll stop anytime you want me to, I won't push this if you're not ready," Qhuinn panted, as breathless as she. Kae held his face in her palms and gave him the tenderest kiss she could, holding herself tightly against him and pressing harder still against his erection.

"I want you inside me Qhuinn," she breathed, giving her consent freely.

He smiled and lay her down on the bed, pausing only for a moment to remove his shirt, enjoying the way her eyes lingered on his body.

He made love to her body and soul that night and nothing, not even the flicker of pain she felt as he penetrated her, could have lessened the wonder of it all.

His hands had been strong and warm, touching her and awakening her. She had been surprised to find he responded strongly to her own touch and she was rewarded when his moans told her how much he liked it.

At the final moments, when he was deep inside her, the knot of pleasure and desire that had been building deep in the pit of her belly exploded and he had tried to silence her cries of pleasure with his mouth, his kisses intensifying every second before he succumbed to his own pent up pleasure and released inside her.

Kae held him until he was spent and he sank onto her body, kissing her deeply.

Not long after, Qhuinn covered them both over with the sheets and he curled his body around her. Kae felt herself drift to sleep on a cloud of peaceful bliss, his arms holding her and protecting her.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE - Sorry this chapter has taken forever. Thankyou all for your wonderful comments and I hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be coming soon. **

**Chapter Ten**

Blissful warmth surrounded her body as Kae stretched in her bed, the softness of her sheets cocooning her. She didn't want to open her eyes; memories of the day etched forever in her mind as Qhuinn had taken her again and again, marking her as his own.

Kae breathed in deeply. His bonding scent was all over her, saturating her and she revelled in the thrill of belonging to a male.

Slowly, she reached out beside her, searching for the warmth of his body. As her hand found empty air, a frown line formed between her brows and a sense of loss flooded her. She opened her eyes and waited as her sight adjusted to the gloom, her heart plummeting as she viewed the dark empty space where he had lain beside her.

With a sigh, Kae sat up, switched on the bedside lamp and pushed her hair away from her eyes. Beside the lamp was a carelessly folded piece of paper with her name on it in simple tidy handwriting.

Hope flared with subtle warmth deep inside her chest as she unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Kae, _

_Forgive me for leaving while you slept but I had things to do with John and I didn't want to wake you. Besides, I think you needed your rest._

_I'll see you at First Meal later. _

_Q_

Kae frowned a little at the paper in her hands. No mention of their time together, no hint of affection, nothing except that he would see her later.

Baseless fears and doubts began to crowd her mind as she headed towards the bathroom for a much needed shower. She felt a dull delicious ache that had set up shop between her thighs and her body felt tight and well used.

Maybe Qhuinn was just not one for waxing lyrical about his feelings, she mused to herself as she stood under the shower's hot spray, letting the water sluice down the soft contours of her body. But her own nagging fears still eroded her resolve as she reached for the French milled soap and smoothed the scented bubbles over her skin.

Half an hour later, she was dressed and ready to eat; her hair was blow-dried and straightened to a smooth sleek finish today as she made herself as smart as possible for work.

'Focus on something else, stop worrying about last night,' she frowned as she fastened her dragon necklace and left her room. She was early today, she knew, but she hoped she could have a quick breakfast before the others came down. Oddly, she felt like being alone with her thoughts today. Maybe that was a good thing and maybe it wasn't but among other things, if she were in company, she would have to explain why Qhuinn's bonding scent was on her and those were questions she was not prepared to answer just yet, not until she knew things for herself.

Her soft soled trainers made a slight squeak on the polished floor as she crossed the hallway to the dining room and found Fritz just setting out the silverware.

He straightened in her presence and smiled warmly.

"Mistress Kaelina, good morning! You are early for First Meal I'm afraid."

Kae could smell the assorted scents of breakfast wafting through from the kitchen and her stomach turned sour. Despite a well rested sleep, she felt fatigued, presumably an effect from the previous night.

"Actually Fritz, I'll just have a piece of toast for now…." She pulled up an empty chair and sat down, suddenly dizzy. Perhaps she was coming down with something?

"Of course Mistress, I will fetch it directly…and perhaps some juice as well?"

Kae looked up. Fritz' eyes were soft with concern but in his usually fastidiously professional way, he asked no questions of her. Kae smiled as best she could.

"That would be perfect thank you Fritz."

A plate of hot buttered toast and a tall glass of cool juice was swiftly provided for her and Kae swallowed them down as quickly as she could. She could hear the house beginning to wake up and rather than risk running into anyone, she hurriedly gave her plate to Fritz and walked briskly from the dining room. Perhaps Safe Place would let her start her shift early today.

Tiredly, she combed her fingers through her hair and walked briskly through the lobby, for once not noticing the beautiful colours and splendour of the stately hall.

Coming out of the doors that lead to the training centre, Kae saw Qhuinn stop suddenly as he spotted her.

There was a sudden tension between them, some tightened cord that linked them to each other.

"Kae….I was just coming to see you" Qhuinn wiped the sweat from his face with a hand towel but made no move to touch her. Kae tried to shake the uncomfortable feeling that had been buzzing insistently around her since she had woken up that night.

"Where were you Qhuinn?"

Qhuinn frowned softly but motioned with his shoulder towards the training centre doors.

"I had some business early with John….weights session you know. I explained in my note, didn't you see it?"

"Yes I saw it…" Kae chewed her lip, "…I have to ask Qhuinn, what was last night about? I mean, I read your note and there was nothing in it that was warm…or personal. Not even 'love from Qhuinn' at the end, just Q."

Qhuinn coughed and shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"Sorry, I just….I mean, don't you think it's a little too soon to be throwing around words like love? We just slept together and we had a great time didn't we?"

Kae frowned, feeling as though something inside her had cracked wide open.

"If it was just sex, then why the hell do I smell like a men's fragrance counter today?"

She began to pace a little, feeling as though the world had moved ahead one heartbeat and she had missed it entirely.

"You know, I'll admit Qhuinn that I am last person on earth to admit I have any experience with males, but I do know that this scent does not come from nothing, there has to be something there…"

She paused and looked at him properly, noticing for the first time the fear in his mismatched eyes.

"Is there something there Qhuinn?"

Qhuinn squeezed the towel in his hand, his eyes burning as he stared at her.

"Kae….you see the thing is…" his deep voice trailed off and Kae felt the last of her patience snap.

Her stomach ached and her body felt hot and tight. Her head buzzed and now the confusion of Qhuinn's actions confirmed this as the worst she had ever felt in her life.

"You know what Qhuinn, forget it! You don't want me? You don't have to have me!"

Kae strode towards the stairs, anger and hurt blazing within her as tears welled in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

"Kae will you just wait and let me explain!" Qhuinn called after her, frustration in his voice.

"What's there to explain, I'm just the new girl you needed to fuck for your own amusement obviously. You know…" she whirled around, her anger making her tears fall harder and faster, "…I don't know how things are done around here, but I was raised to believed that males, even warriors, only bonded when there was true connection with the female they chose, when there was some feeling there. Do you really think I would bed someone if I felt nothing at all?"

She turned on her heel and strode up the stairs just as Qhuinn tried to reply.

"Kae…please…"

She silenced him with a wave of her hand, her thoughts only of getting to work and spending many hours not thinking about the silly predicament she found herself in.

"I'll….I'll see you later Qhuinn."

Leaving Qhuinn behind, she hurried up the stairs and on her way to her room, almost colliding with Bella outside her room.

"Kae! What in the world…?" Bella broke off in the face of Kae's obvious distress.

Kae, unable to face questions, threw herself into her room and slammed the door shut, locking it tight.

Bella knocked tentatively on the door.

"Kae, please open up, what's wrong?" Bella called through the thick wood. Something struck her attention and she took a deep sniff. Was that….Qhuinn's bonding scent?

"Bella please, just leave me be, I'll be fine, I just…..Please just go? I'll talk to you later…"

Her voice broke on a quiet sob and no more words would come.

Bella stepped away from the door. Qhuinn must have something to do with this, she was sure. And judging from the bonding scent that Bella caught coming from Kae, he was the only one who could ease the hurt on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The night passed without incident. Everyone went about their usual business and the door to Kae's room remained closed and silent.

With dawn closing in, the warriors returned from their nightly patrols and settled down in the dining room for Last Meal with their _shellans_. The banter was light, comparing tallies with each other of their kills for the night. John, Blay and Qhuinn entered last of all, the latter unusually quiet as Fritz poured some wine for the latecomers and brought out their first course.

As Qhuinn began to pick at the fresh leaf salad before him, John and Blay exchanged a glance with each other. Qhuinn caught a flurry of movement from the corner of his eye and his jaw tightened.

"John if you're going to talk about me, at least do it to my face," he growled under his breath. From the head of the table, Wrath paused, his wine glass halfway to his lips, obviously reading the atmosphere. His brows raised a fraction in warning and Qhuinn bit down on his lip.

All day, he had burned with shame over his actions. His family was right about him, he was defective! What kind of male bonded with his female one moment and then acted like a total stranger the next.

After they had mated, Qhuinn had lain awake for hours with Kae curled up softly against his side. It had felt so right, so natural to have her there. His hands had stroked over every part of her body, his touch was soft enough that it didn't wake her. He had marvelled how small and frail she looked, how vulnerable and with that thought came a profound fear.

He was bonded to her now, which meant that they would soon be mated. He would be responsible for her, here to protect her.

A cold sweat had covered him and he experienced a moment of pure terror at the thought of what would happen if he lost her. What if he could not protect her? What if he failed?

As the fear had taken hold, he found he could no longer stay in the room and after leaving a note, had headed down to the gym to work off his anxiety.

And now, as he sat at the table with this band of honourable warriors and he felt less than dirt for leaving the female he had come to care for in such a short space of time.

At that moment, Fritz came in carrying a large platter of freshly baked bread and a dish of butter. Bella got to her feet to help the elderly servant and set the plates on the table as Fritz returned to the kitchen to bring out the stew which had been simmering all night.

The most wonderful smell filled the room and Bella dismissed Fritz kindly while she began to ladle stew into bowls and pass them around.

Fritz stepped back into the dining room.

"Mistress Bella, would you like me to make up a tray for Mistress Kaelina and take it up to her? I would hate for her to miss another meal."

Bella paused, her soft gaze turning concerned.

"Miss another meal? Hasn't she had anything to eat today at all?"

Fritz shook his head.

"No Mistress, she had a piece of toast at First Meal but she did not come down for lunch."

Qhuinn fought back a sudden surge of cold fear. His tenuous link to her felt distant, as though it were weakening.

He rose from his chair with such sudden force that it tipped backwards. The clattering caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"How long has it been since anyone saw Kae?" he demanded. Everyone looked around, shoulders shrugging.

Without thinking, Qhuinn belted out of the room, heading for the stairs and taking them two at a time. Behind him, he could hear the brothers following but he didn't care. All his focus was solely on Kae, on reaching her. Something was very, very wrong.

As he reached her room he began to hammer on her door, fist pounding against the antique wood.

"Qhuinn, let me," Rhage's deep voice rumbled behind him, his face equally concerned and worry flaring in his bright teal eyes.

Qhuinn stepped back as Rhage's strong mind unlocked the door, a solid click releasing the catch.

He burst through the door and ran into the room, completely unprepared for what he saw.

Kae lay on the floor, stretched out on her side, unmoving and unresponsive as Qhuinn cried out her name.

He threw himself onto his knees beside her and pulled her into his strong arms. Her lips were blue, her skin pale and waxy. Behind him, Qhuinn could hear the brothers and the _Shellans_ crowd at the doorway, whispered gasps of shock piercing the echoing silence that now filled the room.

"Kae….Kae please talk to me, please wake up…" his voice trailed off into nothing. She felt cold in his arms and an overwhelming wave of anguish threatened to drown him in that moment. She was dead.

"Let me see her Qhuinn," Wrath's voice, deep and resonating with authority, was suddenly beside Qhuinn. He watched as the Blind King took Kae into his arms for a moment, though Qhuinn never fully relinquished his hold on her. Wrath leaned into Kae's neck and took a deep sniff, his hand feeling the column of her throat as he listened closely to her mouth.

"She's still alive, barely. It's the transition, she is deep into it…..but she is still alive Qhuinn, she is not passed unto the Fade yet. There is still a little time. Are you prepared?"

Qhuinn nodded without thinking.

"I'll do whatever it takes; I cannot lose her my lord!"

Wrath drew out one of his daggers and drew it in a quick slash across the thick vein in Qhuinn's neck. In an instant, he moved Kae's lifeless body into the cradle of Qhuinn's arms and brought her mouth to the flowing wound on his neck.

For a few moments, nothing happened. Sorrow and unimaginable grief seemed to fill the room and Qhuinn knew, even though his eyes were closed tight, that Bella was stood nearby. He could taste her fear and sadness like a bitter acid on his tongue.

Then in a flash of time all too brief, Kae's body jolted in his arms, her mouth latched onto his neck and he felt her pull deeply at his open vein.

"Let's move you to the bed son," Wrath's voice was commanding but gentle as he helped Qhuinn to stand, his arms now holding Kae close as she fed.

As Qhuinn lay back and settled, Wrath began to move the others out of the room but just as he reached the door, he turned and removed his sunglasses, his pale green irises seeming to shine out to Qhuinn.

"We'll be right outside son….if you need us. We won't leave you alone."

"Thank you my lord," Qhuinn nodded his thanks, barely keeping himself together as he imagined the alternative if this did not work.

As the door closed, Qhuinn stroked the sleek smoothness of Kae's dark hair, his very soul willing her to live.

"Please Kae, please stay with me…" he whispered into the darkness, "Please don't leave me here alone. I need you….I love you."

It seemed an age that he lay there with his love in his arms, whispering words of longing, begging her to live for him. After what seemed like hours had passed, Kae stirred in his arms.

"Qhuinn?" Kae's voice was threadbare, a hushed whisper of breath. But it was there all the same. Qhuinn closed his eyes, tears of unabashed gratitude to the Scribe Virgin pouring down his face. He felt soft fingers touch the wetness of his cheeks and he looked down into her luminous brown eyes. They were softly focused and utterly filled with love.

"Why are you crying Qhuinn?"

He let out a breath of relief and pulled her against him, breathing in deeply the scent of her hair, the warmth of his body flowing into hers.

"I thought I'd lost you Kae….I couldn't breathe when I saw you there on the floor….and when I thought I was too late…"

His voice broke and he buried his face in her neck. Kae reached her arms around him and soothed him, her hands stroking his back though her strength was failing.

"Do you really think I would leave you Qhuinn? I've only just found you…"

She paused suddenly and shifted in his arms. Something was happening inside her, something felt wrong.

"Qhuinn….something's not right…I feel strange."

Qhuinn stiffened beside her and wrapped his arms securely around her.

"Hold on Kae, this is not going to feel good at all. But I'm here with you, I won't leave you, I promise."

As the tremors of transition began to wrack her body, Kae closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and bore through the pain, grounded by the strength in Qhuinn's arms.

Over and over again, he whispered comfort to her as best he could, remembering the excruciating pain of his own transition. As he looked down at Kae, so bravely bearing the pain, he knew that whatever fears he may have about their future, it paled in comparison to not having a future with her at all. All his life he had been shunned and ridiculed, an outsider from his family and his class. Even when he came to the Brotherhood, he felt there was something missing, something that the companionship with his friends and meaningless sex with those other girls could not fill.

It was Kae; Kae with her complete trust in him, with her warm sense of humour and independence, with the love that somehow she felt for him. She was the missing piece of him that he had been seeking for a long time and he knew now that he could not walk away from her.

After what seemed like hours, Kae's body finally relaxed. Qhuinn looked her over carefully and noted that the colour had returned to her cheeks.

"Qhuinn…" her voice was soft but stronger than before and he felt the tight knot of anxiety inside him loosen.

"Shower?" he suggested and she nodded weakly. Cradling her in his arms, he took her to the bathroom and sat her on the tiled counter while he got the shower running.

When it was warm enough, he stripped her clothes off carefully and eased her into the shower with him. She winced as the water hit her, stinging like a thousand needles on her hypersensitive skin.

"Sorry, your skin is going to feel like this for a while, side effect of the transition," Qhuinn explained as he lathered up the soap and gently washed her. Kae moaned softly.

All too soon, he turned the water off and wrapped her up in one of the thick fluffy towels resting on the heated rail.

Kae nestled into the hard strength of his body and Qhuinn resisted the urge to slip into the bed beside her; there would be plenty of time for that later, many days and nights they could spend together.

She turned as he pulled the covers over her.

"Where are you going?"

Qhuinn smiled, his blue green eyes shining as he looked down at her.

"I'm just going to change and then get you some food. Anything you fancy?"

Kae thought for a moment.

"Hmmm chocolate and ba…"

"Bacon?" Qhuinn chuckled, finishing her sentence, "No problem, I'll bring some up for you. Just rest for now." He brushes his fingers lightly across her forehead and down the side of her face. She leaned into his hand and sighed contentedly as her eyes began to close.

"I love you Qhuinn," she sighed with a smile, her new fangs just visible behind the perfect curve of her lips.

Qhuinn felt his heart swell to bursting point and he leaned down to press a tender kiss to her mouth.

He left her to sleep and as he closed the door behind him, he felt like the luckiest male in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Kae stirred in the warmth that surrounded her and tried to keep hold of the soul slumbering peace that seemed to be slipping away from her. She frowned softly, her sleep drifting away from her as reality came back.

She had been through the transition. She had finally made it through, though it had not been easy; what seemed like hours after it had started, she could see nothing but white mist and felt a warm, calming presence surround her. Had it been the Fade?

Earlier, Qhuinn had brought her a cup of hot chocolate and a plate of bacon and she had happily sat up in bed, dunking the strips and wondered how Qhuinn had not found it revolting. Instead he had simply watched her with an adoration that bordered on reverence. When she was full, Qhuinn had moved her plate away and nestled her in the crook of his arms where they had fallen asleep together.

Now she looked up at his face. He seemed almost angelic as he slept beside her, his arms still cradling her, gentle and yet their strength was evident.

Unable to help herself, Kae leaned towards Qhuinn and gently touched her lips to his.

The effect was instant and electrifying, his gorgeous jewel coloured eyes springing open and latching onto Kae's own warm, sleepy gaze, their mouths softly fused in a wondrous and loving kiss.

Heat spiralled through her limbs and Kae pulled Qhuinn closer to her, shifting so that her body slid beneath his, the electrifying touch of their skin thrilling her to her core.

For a moment, Qhuinn looked down at her, stroking her face softly and tracing her features with his fingertips, a smile of belonging curving his full and sinful mouth.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Kae laughed softly, her own fingers brushing over his chin. Qhuinn's eyes were dancing with sheer joy and Kae was hard pressed not to laugh with joy with him.

"I'm just happy I get to keep you….I'm so glad you came to the house…" He broke off, a question on his face surprisingly, as though it had not occurred to him before.

"Why did your parents send you here anyway?

Kae quieted a little, though she still smiled and her hand went absentmindedly to the dragon pendant around her neck. Qhuinn's sharp gaze did not miss the gesture.

"There was no one back home for me to feed from. My parents were afraid of losing me and they asked Bella for help."

Qhuinn touched the dragon pendant as she spoke.

"You touch this a lot when you speak of your parents…..was it theirs?"

"No, it was Lorn's."

Kae's voice had become quiet and her eyes darkened with deep pain, all but for the briefest moment. Qhuinn's finger lingered on the silver dragon, feeling it warmed by Kae's skin.

"Who was Lorn?"

Kae took a deep breath and when she spoke, her eyes were glass bright as she tried to hold back tears threatening to spill, her voice hushed and broken.

"Lorn was my brother…." Her voice broke and she shuddered softly, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes, "He was a year older then me."

Qhuinn caught at the past tense and his throat tightened.

"Was? What happened to him Kae?"

Kae drew another breath, her gaze fixed on some point in the past that Qhuinn could not touch.

"My parents live in complete isolation from other vampires. Lorn went into his transition six months before his twenty-fifth birthday. _Mahmen _told me later that he went into a sort of coma and never woke up. She said I sat by his side and held his hand until I heard his heart stop beating."

Appalled and saddened for the loss of her dearest blood, Qhuinn was confused by her manner of speech.

"Your mother told you? But you said you were there Kae."

Kae's eyes found his and Qhuinn was shocked by the deadness he saw there.

"I don't remember him Qhuinn, I can't remember my own brother. The second he died, all trace of his memory left me….."

Kae, drew a ragged breath as she tried to regain some of the control she kept so carefully, the wound left by Lorn's memory felt raw once again.

"_Mahmen_ was shocked and horrified when I kept asking who was in the family pictures with us. After a while she realised that my grief at losing my brother had had the most awful effect of taking him away from me altogether. After all…" she paused and turned to Qhuinn, hoping he would not think her a monster for this, "…How could I grieve for someone who I could not remember?"

Qhuinn finally understood why Kae had been sent here, why her parents had made this sacrifice and given her up to strangers.

"Your mother sent you here so that you would live, she'd already lost Lorn and she couldn't bear to lose you as well."

Kae nodded and Qhuinn leaned down to tenderly kiss away the tears that had escaped.

"I'm here now and no amount of tears will bring my brother back. Not everyone gets this kind of chance at a new life and there is no way I'm going to waste that."

She smiled up at her love and felt Qhuinn's strength and warmth melt into everything that was feminine about her.

"I don't want to talk, I don't want to be sad, I just want to love you Qhuinn, will you let me?"

Astounded by her words, Qhuinn did not resist as she stripped him of his muscle shirt and pulled her own clothes away until she lay naked beside him. The sight of Kae, gloriously bare and laying with him touched something deeply male and almost primal inside him.

Her chestnut hair splayed over the pillow, her warm hazel eyes darkening with her growing desire, the tips of her breasts rosy and starting to peak.

Groaning with aching need, Qhuinn moved over her and settled his muscular body into the cradle of her thighs, rubbing his growing arousal against the heat of her core, letting her know what he wanted of her; what he, as a male, needed of his female.

Kae groaned softly and dragged her new fangs up the column of his throat, rocking her hips encouragingly as the softness of her breasts mashed against the hard contours of his chest.

Qhuinn made an inarticulate sound, a rumble deep in his chest as Kae's teeth grazed his skin and the thick head of his shaft nudged at the achingly smooth, slick folds between her thighs.

"Be inside me Qhuinn," her voice was hot and breathless, needing this.

Qhuinn needed no further encouragement and he easily slid inside her, the silk-wrapped iron rod of his erection filling her core completely.

Kae cried out at the invasion, a sense of completion and utter pleasure overwhelming her as she gave over to her instincts and arched to take him deeper into her.

The scent of dark spices and sex mingled in the air as Qhuinn's bonding send roared and saturated the air and her body. Inside and out, she was claimed, she was his female and their hurried kisses and moans of longing and pleasure added to the growing peak.

Moments later, Kae bucked wildly as her orgasm struck hard and fast, followed closely by Qhuinn who pushed home, growling his pleasure, his seed spilling into her warm and willing body.

Unable to hold up his arms after such an intense release, Qhuinn collapsed on top of Kae, still cradled inside her body, Kae's arms coming around him to hold them together.

It was not, perhaps, the most perfect of moments or the easiest of relationships, but Kae found herself more hopeful than she had felt in a long time.

Her eyes felt heavy and her breathing deepened as she began to fall asleep, the silence broken only by Qhuinn's final words before sleep claimed him also.

"I love you."


End file.
